Sensations
by Kilimiria
Summary: "Mr Holmes, si c'était la fin du monde et si cette nuit était la toute dernière nuit, dîneriez-vous avec moi ?" OS, Sherlock x Irène


**Disclaimer : **Bon, on sait tous ici que je ne suis pas Steven Moffat ou Mark Gatiss (ni la BBC).

**A/N : **J'étais en manque de Sherlock x Irène en français ... C'était supposé être un drabble, mais le texte s'est révélé un tout petit peu plus long ... J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

**Sensations**

Il fait sombre dans la pièce. Les rideaux sont tirés. Le soir tombe au dehors. Une lampe à pied brille d'un lumière diffuse, éclairant une femme pelotonnée dans un imposant fauteuil régence en velours pourpre. Elle attend, les yeux fermés, concentrée sur le silence, s'appliquant à ralentir les battements de son cœur. Elle l'attend.

Ses longs cheveux sombres ondulés lui recouvrent les épaules. La faible lumière accentue les traits de son visage, creusant ses joues. Contrairement à son habitude, elle n'est pas maquillée. Elle s'est laissée nue, sans masque. L'occasion est exceptionnelle.

L'homme s'avance dans la lumière. Ses yeux brillent. La femme lui sourit. Il s'approche d'elle et prend son poignet dans sa main, le caressant du bout de ses longs doigts si habitués à manier l'archet d'un violon. Leurs peaux pâles se reflètent dans l'obscurité tandis qu'il prend lentement son pouls. Ses lèvres en arc de Cupidon se tordent dans un sourire moqueur quand il le sent. _Elevé._

Mais il perd bien vite son air assuré en baissant ses yeux à la couleur indéfinissable sur la femme dans le fauteuil. Elle le regarde avec intensité, ses iris bleus froids fixés droit dans les siens.

« La toute dernière nuit … » murmure-t-elle avec une voix profonde et tentatrice. L'homme hoche la tête, confirmant ses propos. Elle vient elle aussi glisser ses doigts le long des veines de son poignet. Silence. Elle sait. Il sait qu'elle le sait. _Elevé._

Leurs pupilles sont dilatés, assombries par un désir impossible à nommer. Leurs cœurs battent rapidement. Pour eux, c'est la dernière nuit avant la fin de leur monde de ténèbres et de mort. Demain, ils retourneront dans la lumière et parmi les vivants.

Elle n'a pas besoin de lui poser la question. Son regard sur elle est déjà une réponse. Alors elle se hisse dans le fauteuil et vient enfouir son nez dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur. Il n'a pas lâché sa main. Avec une lenteur calculée, il la porte à ses lèvres, embrassant ses doigts, ses phalanges, sa paume ouverte, puis la ligne de son pouls, qu'il sent s'accélérer. Il est hésitant lorsqu'il commence à la lécher doucement, comme pour aspirer la vie qui y bat. Sa peau a un goût velouté, comme une pâte d'amandes douces.

Leurs yeux sont fermés et leurs souffles rapides. Celui de la femme réchauffe son cou et la ligne de sa gorge. Elle y glisse sa langue, répondant à ses caresses. Lui a une saveur musquée, plus masculine. Elle voudrait le mordre, le marquer, le faire sien. Mais elle ne veut pas le brusquer dans sa découverte des sens. Alors elle s'abstient.

L'homme libère sa main et vient passer la sienne dans sa chevelure, l'invitant à lever le visage vers lui. Leurs yeux sont emprisonnés les uns dans les autres. Elle n'a pas peur. Lui si, mais il ne l'avouerait même pas sous la torture. Ils se rapprochent jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent. La chaleurs de leurs respirations déjà irrégulières les réchauffent. Le moment est solennel. Il n'y a pas de mots, rien de dit, de concret. Pas de 'je t'aime' soufflés dans la pénombre. Il n'y a que le silence, bienfaiteur et accueillant. Et leurs yeux qui se parlent, parce qu'ils se comprennent ainsi et que mettre un nom sur leurs sentiments les désacraliseraient. Or, ils veulent tous deux préserver l'aspect unique et intense de ce moment où, pour la première fois, leurs lèvres se touchent.

L'homme ne sait pas comment faire, alors la femme prend le dessus. Elle approche son visage de ses mains et capture sa bouche. Les sensations déferlent. Cette fois-ci, elle a le goût d'un fruit frais tombé de l'arbre, un fruit tentateur et irrésistible. Il lui prend l'envie de dévorer ses lèvres si féminines, si intenses. Il les retrace avec sa langue, les mord. Elle en fait de même, répandant la saveur métallique et épicée sur sang dans leur baiser.

Ils se battent pour avoir le dessus. Mais la femme est plus expérimentée. Elle le repousse contre l'autre fauteuil, derrière lui, et laisse sa bouche pour sa gorge, sa pomme d'Adam. Elle s'assoit sur ses genoux et goûte chaque parcelle de son cou sculptural.

L'homme glisse ses mains dans le bas de son dos, sous sa blouse. Il retrace le contour de chacune de ses vertèbres, enregistrant les détails les plus infimes de son corps. Il est ailleurs, emporté par cette vague nouvelle qu'il avait tant essayé de repousser.

La femme savoure l'innocence de l'instant, posant un dernier baiser tendre contre ses lèvres. Puis son sourire s'étire et elle détache le premier bouton de sa chemise. Le souffle de l'homme s'accélère. Ses doigts chauds sur sa peau froide tracent des notes de musique. La femme rit doucement. Il aime ce rire franc et sincère, un brin malicieux. Il est acidulé comme les bonbons de son enfance.

Elle embrasse son torse dénudé, le faisant frissonner. A son tour, il soulève sa blouse et l'aide à la faire passer par dessus sa tête. Une fois débarrassée du vêtement, elle s'empare de ses lèvres avec encore plus de passion. Leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre les électrisent. Ils se regardent, se respirent, se goûtent. Leur étreinte a la saveur fruitée et enivrante d'un grand cru.

Pour eux, c'est une parenthèse unique où il ne sont qu'un homme et une femme comme les autres, pas Sherlock Holmes et Irène Adler. Pour eux, ce n'est pas que la toute dernière nuit avant la fin du monde. C'est un dîner en tête à tête longtemps attendu où, affamés, ils se disent en silence des mots qui ne seront jamais prouvés autrement que par leurs actes.

Car le lendemain, après trois longues années, Sherlock reviendra à la vie et rejoindra Londres. Quant à Irène, elle sera enfin libre de vivre sans la peur qu'un lieutenant de Moriarty la traque à nouveau.

Aucun d'eux ne sait s'il y aura un avenir après ce dîner. Cela ne sert à rien d'y penser. Si le passé est salé comme les larmes, le futur n'a pas d'autre goût que celui, délicieux et infini, de la liberté.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


End file.
